Las extrañas formas en las que digo que te quiero
by Leeloo Slanzar
Summary: ' Ninguna historia de amor termina bien'- esas palabras de Bon Jovi corrian en la sangre de Serena.


-¡¿Qué estás esperando para ir por lo que quieres?!- preguntó Seiya.

-no lo entiendes- respondió Serena, mientras hacía chocar la punta de sus zapatos una contra la otra- no es tan sencillo, me da miedo, eso es todo.

Seiya se golpeó los muslos con las palmas y soltó una risa incrédula.

-Por Dios Bombón ¿a qué puedes tenerle miedo?- inquirió de nuevo con una expresión divertida.

Serena respiro hondo, bajo la mirada al suelo por un instante. Despacio fijó la vista en los ojos de Seiya. Seriamente y sin rasgo de duda contestó:

\- A que me rechaces, que seas cruel conmigo y yo deje de verte de la forma en la que lo hago, que deje de pensar que eres la mejor persona del mundo, las más dulce y la más linda que jamás he conocido. Prefiero la duda eterna a arriesgar la emoción más pura y plena que he sentido. Eso. Es eso a lo que le tengo miedo.

Sin decir más, ella se levantó de la mesita donde había estado sentada cerca de media hora. Seiya quedó congelado mientras Serena avanzaba a la salida del hospital.

Una vez afuera Serena tomo un taxi. A decir verdad no estaba segura de porque había acompañado a Seiya al hospital, era responsabilidad de él cuidar a Kaiiyu. En el trayecto a su domicilio, mientras veía personas ir y venir por las calles se cuestionaba a si misma sobre las reales intenciones al haber hablado así con Seiya. También ser recriminaba no haber dicho más y expulsar de una vez todo lo que sentía, luego se castigaba por haber abierto la boca y no aguantarse como suele hacer.

La cabeza la tenía hecha un desastre completo desde unos días atrás, donde supo que Kaiiyu y Seiya tenían una relación. Y más aun no le encontraba el sentido a estar así. Seiya podía hacer lo que quisiera ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué se sentía como se sentía? Finalmente bajo del taxi, agradeció y pago.

En la entrada de su casa estaba Darién, con quien tiempo mucho tiempo atrás había tomado el acuerdo de vivir bajo el mismo techo, sin ningún otro tipo de lazo. Ella había sido valiente para decirle que no lo amaba, peor no lo suficiente para luchar por su felicidad. Darién la saludo afectuosamente como siempre, ella sonrió y después de eso llego el reclamo que Serena no esperaba.

-supe que fuiste al hospital a ver a Kaiiyu- dijo el Dr. Chiba.

-sí, ella está mejor- sonrió serena- estábamos un poco asustados.

-Asustados ¿Quiénes? – Inquirió Darién en tono molesto- ¿tú y Yaten?

El rostro de Serena se descuadro, volteo a ver al doctor con desapruebo y se detuvo antes de entrar en la casa.

-¿tanto te molesta que mencione a Yaten?-continuo él- te comportas con el cómo lo hacías con Seiya, te tomas las mismas molestias con Yaten que con Seiya, no sale más de tu boca que no sea su nombre, lo mencionas hasta cuando no hay motivo. Olvidas donde estas y la posición que ocupas. Se te van las tardes enteras hablando con él, como sea y donde sea y quien sabe hasta dónde hayas pensado llevar eso. Te recuerdo serena que nada bueno de todo ello puede salir, mira como termino todo con Seiya ¿acaso no aprendes? Estas bien como estas y donde estas.

Tu no atenderías- fue lo único que respondió serena- no entenderías

Siempre te escudas en lo mismo que no entiendo- continuo Darién sujetando del brazo a la neo Reina- solo te estoy diciendo que pongas límites. Quizá tus intenciones con Yaten no sean mal intencionadas, pero entiende que él necesita afecto y tú se lo estás dando ¿Qué crees que va a pasar? ¿has pensado que sucedería si tú no correspondieras al sentimiento de Yaten? Y más aún ¿Qué hay de Seiya? ¿piensas coleccionar hermanos? ¿el siguiente de la lista es Taiki?

Alguna fuerza divina evitó que Serena abofeteara al rey de la Tierra y solo sonrió con un poco de malicia. Darién al ver la reacción de serena hirvió de rabia, pero no dijo más. Se adentró en la casa y se encerró en su despacho. Mientras Serena subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. Entró en ella, saco las llaves del abrigo y también el teléfono celular, lo reviso y no había nada, como si fuese inexistente para las personas. Pero de algo estaba cierta y es que necesitaba hablar. Envió un mensaje a su amiga Minako, solicitándole su presencia. A lo que mina respondió con un 'voy en camino'.

'alguna ventaja tenía que tener ser la neo reina' pensó serena mientras se acostaba en la cama. Ahora demás de su revolución personal, había que sumar la estupidez que Darién dijo. Sin duda Darién no entendía que la conexión entre Yaten y ella, era y siempre sería simplemente amistosa. Yaten tenía la visión puesta en conquistar a una de las inners, y Serena necesitaba distraerse un poco, divertirse en algo y ver las peripecias de Yaten, la divertían bastante. Además Yaten ofrecía sus oídos y su sarcasmo (doloroso muchas veces) a los problemas de la neo reina.

Yaten entendía bien lo que serena necesitaba en ese momento, alguien que no diera opiniones sobre sus actos, a menos que se le pidiera y compañía. Sin duda lo que decía Darién era totalmente erróneo. Su sentido de protección con Yaten era como el de una madre, el de una hermana mayor. Por mucho que Darién quisiera ver otra cosa Serena no era Florence Nightingale.

No existía punto de comparación entre Yaten y Seiya. Mientras la rubia permanecía recostada en su cama, el apetito empezó a abrirse, pero no quería ingerir nada, no tenía ánimo de moverse de su sitio. Su habitación se vuelto un castillo que no quería abandonar. Solo ahí y sola se sentía segura. Una sombra cruzo la ventana y una voz dulce se escuchó.

-¿serena?- Mina había arribado.

\- mina- la neo reina se incorporó rápidamente y sonrió- que bueno que estas aquí- dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

Las dos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar. Sin embargo Mina sabia que serena tenía muchas cosas que decir, lo sentía en a dispersión de sus palabras, en la ausencia de su mirada y finalmente le pregunto que era lo que sucedía. Serena apretando la almohada procedió a contarle primeramente lo que acaba de pasar con el rey de la Tierra.

-Siempre es lo mismo- dijo serena en medio de un suspiro, rodando los ojos- conozco mis propios patrones Minako, los conozco. Me doy cuenta de todo lo que hago y lo que dejo de hacer. Es mi vida después de todo. Riesgos son riesgos.

\- pero no los haz tomado todos- refuto Minako.

-Lo sé y conoces bien mis razones, pero una cosa es una cosa y otra cosa es otra cosa- continuo la alterada rubia- es un descaro que Darién se atreva a hablarme así. ¡Como si yo no tuviera limites! los tengo y se ponerlos y en qué momento los debo poner Minako- aumento los decibeles- si los tengo y muy claros.

Después de una breve pausa y un suspiro continuo.

\- la cuestión Mina- dijo apoyándose en el hombro de su confidente- es que, vaya, protejo, protejo y protejo. Y quiero proteger a Yaten. De esto ser la novela de Kingsman, habría hecho lo mismo que el padre de Gallahad para proteger a Merlín.

-me hablas en código Serena- dijo su interlocutora.

-Quiero decir que soy capaz de saltar a una granada para proteger a alguien que quiero- aseveró Serena.

\- eso lo sé- sonrió Mina cruzando el brazo por la espalda de su amiga- Serena, eres una Diosa, eres la neo Reina, estas hecha para proteger. Y no lo digo solo porque es tu deber, no se hay algo en ti que te hace diferente.

-Aunque no me entiendas ¿cierto?

-aunque me hables en código cada que puedes-sonrió Mina.

\- si hay quien me entiende- suspiro serena- al menos intenta.

-Tranquila mujer, paciencia. Todo, todo estará bien y como debe estar.

Ambas se sentaron en la cama y hablaron de otros temas, hasta que por casualidad se mencionó el apellido Kou. Entonces serena hablo con su amiga sobre su ida al hospital junto con Seiya para ver a Kaiiyu, quien había estado muy enferma.

\- tú no debes poner atención a eso Serena- dijo Mina.

-pero él me necesita, lo sé- respondió ella.

\- esto no te incumbe- suspiro Minako- tiene que afrontar cosas solo también, es a lo que se refería Darién, supongo, el ruido que se causa con esto... no es conveniente para Saiyú. Entiende su punto de vista. Ella, por mucho que intente... tú me entiendes Serena. Lo entiendes y lo entiendes bien. No puedes ser el héroe siempre- continuó- simplemente ni puedes, ni debes. Piensas en todos y en ti al final, eso es lo que no te deja vivir tranquila. Se cómo eres, se lo que atraviesas, yo ya lo viví y si te digo esto serena es porque quiero lo mejor para ti. Lo mejor para todos- sonrió finalmente.

-quisiera poder leer mentes, Mina- dijo serena- más aun...

-Serena- susurró Mina- tranquila. Todo estará bien. Como dicen: esto también pasará. Quizá no hoy, ni mañana, todo es muy incierto. Seamos honestas. Y sobre todo ten en cuenta que tu estado emocional y mental afecta a toda la tierra.

-para eso está Darién- refutó la rubia que se desvestía para ponerse la pijama

-¡Serena!- sancionó Minako- basta, por favor basta.

-perdóname Mina- dijo Serena arrodillándose sobre la cama- esto es muy difícil. Yo... yo...

La voz de la neo reina se cortó. Pequeñas manchas húmedas fueron creciendo en la sabana.

-jamás debe enterarse de esto Minako- dijo Serena llorando- jamás.

La neo Reina salió inmediatamente al balcón, dejando a Mina sola en la cama con la impotencia de no saber qué hacer. Ella había sido testigo de la felicidad de Serena estando con Seiya, ella había apoyado a su amiga en todo momento, quería hacer algo más. De haber tenido las facultades habría hacho que todo se resolviera en un instante, pero también estaba consciente de que no podía hacer más que escuchar, ayudar y de vez en cuando darle una buena sacudida para que reaccionara.


End file.
